You're the Love I Wanna Be In
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Dearcy I made a new word -Giggles- Darcy can't help but catch Dean's thoughts sometimes.


_**Title/Song: You're the Love I wanna Be In**_

**Artist: Jason Aldean (can you tell who I'm listening to tonight?)**

**Summary: Dearcy ( I made a new word -Giggles-) Darcy can't help but catch Dean's thoughts sometimes. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it don't you think I'd be bragging?**

**A/N: Dar/Dean is sort of a guilty pleasure of mine. I share it with Seer though so you can't think I'm the only freak out there. **

Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets as he approached her. She'd finally given Sam the kiss off. It had been coming for a while. Sam wanted out. He needed out, they all knew it. Sam needed the safety and security of a white picket fence. He would never be truly happy here where safety was salt and 20 shotguns. She looked like hell. Not the way a girl usually looks like hell when dumping the guy she's head over heels in love with. Darcy wasn't that weak. She held herself together. She sat rigid and in complete control of herself. He knew that probably had a lot to do with the fact that she was in a hunter bar and had a lot of unfriendly voices in her head. She turned and saw him and he knew the sight of him hurt her. He almost turned to leave but she patted the stool next to her. She was inviting him to be her partner in misery. Again.

_I've always been there every time he let you down.  
I caught your fallin' tears before they hit the ground.  
But I just heard somebody say that you finally told him goodbye.  
Well, girl now you've finally made your move, now I'm here to make mine.  
_  
_I wanna be there when you wake up,  
__Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',  
You're the love I wanna be in, ah yeah_.

"I'm sorry." he told her and took her hand.

"You didn't have anything to do with it." She said. "He couldn't be here anymore and I'd never be the girl he needed." she shrugged. It wasn't that simple. It wasn't that clean cut. "You would have done the same thing."

She was pointedly trying to ignore his thoughts. She heard them often enough. She knew the last few years, the break-ups and hook-ups, had worn on him. At first he had always gone to Sam. He would put Sam back together and wish all the ill will in the world on her. Part of her admired him for that. The same part that couldn't blame him for being that way. Just as she'd worn on him he had worn on her. Those moments of admiration had grown. Their warmth cast up sparks of affection. The affection was lighting flames to something else that she couldn't put a finger on but knew wasn't right.

"Maybe," he said looking through his beer. "But I'm more selfish than you are. I'd have tried to be whatever it was he needed."

"I considered that." she admitted. "But he'd have seen through it." Something told her they weren't talking about Sam. She had become Sam and Dean was her.

"But would you stop me from trying?" he asked confirming her thought. She was aware that he was looking at her with that gaze that made panties fly off. She felt more than saw him leaning in. She couldn't believe she was moving toward him.

"Yes. It's wrong Dean."

_I've kept my feelings under lock and key.  
Couldn't let you see them even though it was killin' me.  
__You can't imagine all the time I spent wishin' you were mine.  
I just know if we ever kissed, we'd go crazy, baby, for the rest of our lives._

_I wanna be there when you wake up,  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',  
You're the love I wanna be in._

"Valover, let me fix this." He begged and for a moment she gave in. He closed the gap between them. It was no wonder he got so many girls back to nasty motel rooms. He tasted... It was like chocolate in the way that you can't describe it but know you want to savor it and take it in until you make yourself sick on it. His lips were rougher than Sam's but what about him wasn't rougher than Sam? His tongue slipped across her lower lip, not that he needed to ask for access. She kissed him back just as fervently as he kissed her. She believed for a moment that he really could fix her. That he could complete her. Then the voices crashed in. Every hunter in the room was watching and every one of them disapproved. Dean was, of course, oblivious to this as he cupped her face in his hands. But she couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle their judgment and pulled back.

"No, Dean." She denied him but her eyes quickly met his and finished what she couldn't bring herself to speak. "Not here."

"Okay." He nodded and she was glad she could read his mind to know he had received her message. "You know where to find me when you're ready." This wasn't a limited engagement. He was offering himself for the rest of her life.

"Yeah." Was her weak reply as he got up and paid his tab. She watched him leave. She wanted to go after him. She wanted to finish what they'd just started but it wasn't right. Not with Sam just out of the picture. Dean was set on waiting. He would still be there when she had herself together she just hoped so would these flames of desire.

_Well, I wanna be there when you wake up,  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',  
You're the love I wanna be in._

_I wanna be there when you wake up,  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',  
You're the love I wanna be in.  
You're the love I wanna be in, ah yeah._

_I wanna be there when you wake up._


End file.
